Episode 7493 (17th December 2010)
Plot Sally struggles to hold it together as Kevin supports Tyrone on the day of Molly's funeral. Tyrone senses an atmosphere. Becky persuades Steve to let her turn the Rovers into a winter wonderland for Christmas. She invites the Alahans to join them. Dev reveals that money from the Corner Shop has been stolen. Sunita's shocked while Becky's guilt-ridden. John returns to the hospital and Fiz informs him that Hope has gained a pound. She gives him a sheet containing their baby's foot and hand prints. John's moved. Kevin feels the pressure at the church as Sally refuses to sit with him, while Pam shoots disapproving glances his way. Gail's alarmed when Nick points out he could go to prison if he's found to be responsible for negligence. Tyrone begins his eulogy to Molly but is overcome with emotion and summons Kevin to read it for him. Sally cannot believe the hypocrisy as Kevin stands at the altar talking about Molly and baby Jack, and she flees from the church. The surgeon tells Peter that he will need to learn to walk again from scratch. Kevin follows Sally out of the church and have a row, which is witnessed by Tyrone who starts to realise something is wrong. Rosie and Sophie are concerned about their parents. The mourners gather at the graveside, however Sally can't bring herself to and leaves, again noticed by Tyrone as the pieces start to fall into place. John arrives home and sets fire to all of Charlotte's belongings in the back yard. Leanne finds Nick in a bad way, blaming himself for all the devastation and planning to leave the area. Leanne tries to perk him up but does not ask him to stay. As Molly's body is committed to the ground, Tyrone sees how devastated Kevin is and the penny drops. Tyrone accuses Kevin of sleeping with his wife and fathering her child. Kevin's lack of a response makes everyone realise Tyrone is correct. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jack Dobbs - Alex & Ellis Williamson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Connie Rathbone - Rita May *Minister - John Arthur *Surgeon - Sam Bond Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit and maternity ward *Unnamed church - Interior and exterior Notes *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of Jimmi Harkishin in the role of Dev Alahan. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The mourners gather in church for the second of the funerals, but as someone's life is remembered, a truth is unearthed - leading to a chilling accusation. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 11,030,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2010 episodes